If You're Not the One
by backtothebasics
Summary: The Idol's tour is over. Adam and Allison are going to say there goodbye's. What would happen? Find out...


The Idol Live's Tour was finally over! But the party for the Idols hasn't begun yet. After their show, they gave sometime to their fans. After that, they spent the evening together, all of the top 10 idols were saying their farewells and advices to each member. The party began around 12 noon, their family members were their too... Each of them rendered a song. Laughter and tears filled the room, they watched all the great moments they had together. Then, from out of nowhere, the music played, it was called "I'll Be", everyone went straight to the dance floor. Of course, the couple's went straight and danced, Matt grabbed Megan and Anoop was dancing with his friend. Everyone was dancing, except for Adam and Allison. Yes they're enjoying everything, but it was just to much for the both of them. And did I mention torture? They were the closest pair in all of the Idols, leaving each other is extremely hard. Allison excused herself from their table, she headed straight outside, she just wanted to get some fresh air. She stood next to a tree which bloomed magnificently. A lot of thoughts flashed through her mind, and the most memorable of all, was the very first time Adam and her did 'Slow Ride'. She remembered their conversations, the time they spent together, everything! Tears suddenly fell from her gorgeous brown eyes. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist, then a cold breeze of air passed them, which brought her closer to the person behind her. She exactly knew who it was, she felt his breath in between her neck and hair, then tears fell from his eyes. He whispered softly through her air "Allie," she opened her eyes and tried to keep the tears from falling. "Yha Adam?", "It's going to be okay baby girl, I promise" he replied, still with tears, "How do you know all that?". "Because we'll still try to keep-in-touch, right?" "I hope so, if only we could be together!? she said" Someday baby, someday..." Then silence filled the air, it was quiet and peaceful, the due of grass seemed so breathtaking, they didn't want to let go. "Baby," Adam's voice broke the silence between them, "Yes?", she replied, "You wanna' dance?" "Sure!" They walked their way through the door of the party hall when Adam suddenly grabbed her arm. "What is it this time?", she asked hesitantly, "I just wanna' do this first." then he pulled her to him, cupped her cheek and slowly kissed her. When they broke the kiss, Adam whispered "I love you..." and she replied with another kiss and whispered "As i love you!", then she dragged him to the dance floor. When they arrived, the song that was playing was called "If You're Not the One", they swayed to the music, and this song was quite perfect for them. As it started, they both closed their eyes, Allie's head was on he's chest and his head was on her crimson red hair.

_**If You're Not The One (Daniel Bedingfield)**_

_**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all**_

"Allie, I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world!" Adam whispered, "You know I feel the same way," she replied, "Ofcourse you do!", he smiled with a grin on his face and pushed his Allie for a turn then he brought her to him again.

_**I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

She rested her head on his shoulder as Adam did the same. They didn't want this to end. Nope, not at all.

_**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

"Allie, do you ever dream of marrying me?" he asked curiously, 'cause the words of the song completely hit him, she looked up at him with a smile and said "If it'll only keep us together, then I dream of it as a reality. I think spending my life with you is the only thing I ever want" He smiled and pulled her even closer.

_**I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We?ll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life**_

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

_**Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side**_

Through the whole process of the song, Adam and Allison got lost together in the dance floor. It was like they were in there own world. They hummed to the melody as they slowly let the words fall through their minds.

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?**_

After the song, everyone clapped their hands. They sat down and laughed with their fellow idols. As time passed, everyone was preparing, the party was almost over, it was almost 3 in the morning. Everyone's eyes were red because of the tears. It was truly a sad ending. They couldn't believe it was over. So much has happened, and American Idol truly changed their lives. The Limousines arrived, it was almost time to go, Adam and Allison were together, crying ofcourse. They couldn't help it, Adam in twined their hands together, and she looked at him, he pulled her close, and they kissed for a very long time. Then they said their _I love you's._ The cars were waiting, Adam whispered in Allison's ear "Call me okay, i'll be here for you, i promise." "I will!" she replied, and with one last hug Allison was inside the Limousine, her eyes filled with tears, Adam watched as the car drove off, he wasn't expecting this to happen too quickly. He whispered to himself "If you're not the one,.... I don't know what I'll do!", then with one last glance, he walked away.....


End file.
